In working a nonmetallic or metallic material, a worked object is fixed onto a work table or a stage and subjected to working as desired such as polishing, cutting (slicing, dicing), boring or the like by a tool. At this occasion, a surface of the worked object is damaged by a foreign matter of work chips produced from the worked object or abrasive grains, worn powders of tool chips included in a working solution, and a product in which a mirror finish state or cleanness of a surface is requested is frequently degraded. Further, also in moving, carrying, or storing the product after having been worked, the surface is frequently contaminated or damaged by bringing dust or foreign matter into contact with the surface.
As a counter major therefor, in a background art, a surface of an object has been tried to coat with wax. However, wax needs to be once heated and melted and heated and melted again after finishing to work the worked object and therefore, the way of use thereof is poor, further, even when the melted wax is cleaned by an organic solvent, a cleaning effect thereof is difficult to be sufficient and a number of failures are liable to be brought about. Therefore, there poses a problem that cost is increased and the production efficiency is deteriorated. Further, although it is conceivable to paste protection tapes in place of the wax, the worked object is liable to be damaged or deformed in pulling to exfoliate the protection tapes, further, a residue of an adhering agent remains and the residue is difficult to be processed. Therefore, actually, in almost all the cases, the worked object is worked without protection at all and a failed product generating rate is increased.
Further, when the worked object is porous or a cavity is present at inside thereof, even in the case in which such an article is worked or moved, carried or stored after having been worked, foreign matters (work chips, abrasive grains, worn powders, dusts or the like separated from working means) invade the hole or the cavity and it is extremely difficult to evacuate the foreign matters to clean, however, there has not been means or a method of easily resolving the problem.